oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tai Bwo Wannai Trio
Details Walkthrough After talking to their fathers, you need to talk to the three sons before you can get help from local people i.e. Lubufu. Otherwise, you may not get the clues easily! Tamayu You can find him southeast of the village near the mines. He will return to Tai Bwo Wannai only once he has killed The Shaikahan, his arch enemy. Ask to come with him on his next hunt, and he'll accept as long as you don't directly help him fight. Tamayu will fail to defeat The Shaikahan. He will tell you that he needs a better spear. He also needs to become as quick as The Shaikahan. You need to poison the spear with karambwan, a poisonous octopus native to Karamja. Go north of Tai Bwo Wannai to Lubufu. Talk to him. Eventually, he'll tell you to catch 20 karambwanji. He'll then tell you the secret of catching a karambwan. Go to the lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai and net fish for 21 karambwanji. Once you have them, go back to Lubufu. He'll take 20 and give you a karambwan vessel. Use the last karambwanji on this to bait it. If you have level 65 fishing, simply fish at the spot next to Lubufu. Once you catch a raw karambwan, cook it at a fire or range. It will be light green. Grind it with a pestle and mortar, then apply the paste to an iron, steel, black, mithril, or rune spear. .]] If you do not have level 65 fishing, go to the northeast corner of the jungle (members side of Karamja south of Brimhaven). Find Tiadeche and talk to him. Give him your full karambwan vessel to get a raw karambwan. Cook it at a fire or range. It will be light green. Grind it with a pestle and mortar, then apply the paste to an iron, steel, black, mithril, or rune spear. Give Tamayu an agility potion, then your kp spear, then the other agility potion. He will successfully defeat The Shaikahan and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. Tinsay :Fairy ring: CKR You can find him on Cairn Island, which is up the rockslide and across the bridge (need agility level 32 to climb and cross)from the structure southwest from Tamayu. Talk to him. He'll tell you that he's trying to repair the tribal statue in the village. He's lost his sanity recently due to some sort of accident with a Jogre. He needs 3 special local items. Do not get the banana rum first if need to go out of Karamja Island to get other stuff or things done because the custom will confiscate the rum! Banana rum - The first thing he'll ask you to get him is a bottle of banana flavoured rum. To get this, go to Musa Point (the free players' side of Karamja) and buy a bottle of rum from the liquor store there. Then go into the general store. Take the banana and knife off the table. Use the knife with the banana to slice it. Add these slices to the rum. Give it to Tinsay (he'll of course simply drink it). Seaweed sandwich - You need to bring him a seaweed sandwich, only with monkey skin instead of bread. Take some seaweed from the shores. Then kill a level 3 Monkey with magic or ranged, since you can't melee it. Take the corpse to Tamayu to get it skinned. You'll get monkey bones and skin. Use the skin with the seaweed to make a sandwich. Give it to Tinsay. Marinated jogre bones - You now need to get some burnt jogre bones marinated in karambwanji sauce. First, kill a level 53 Jogre and take the bones. Then go to a furnace anywhere (Shilo Village or TzHaar city would be the closest). Use the bones on the furnace to burn them. Next, catch another karambwanji and grind it with your pestle and mortar. Then add the paste to the burnt bones to get pasty Jogre bones. Cook the pasty jogre bones on a range to marinate them. Give these to Tinsay. After eating the marinated jogre bones, Tinsay will regain his sanity and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. Tiadeche :Fairy ring: DKP Tiadeche will go back to Tai Bwo Wannai after you teach him how to catch karambwan. Note: You may have already done the below step if you did the quest without level 65 fishing. Go to the northeast corner of the jungle (members side of Karamja south of Brimhaven). Find Tiadeche and talk to him. Give him your full karambwan vessel to get a raw karambwan. After you've given him the vessel, talk to Lubufu again. Tell him that a shark or karambwan stole your vessel to get a replacement. Give it to Tinsay, who will figure out the engineering. He will give you instructions to take to Tiadeche on how to make them. Take these to Tiadeche. He will go back to Tai Bwo Wannai. After you're done with all three brothers, talk to the village chief again for your reward. Then, talk to each of the three brothers in their local shops for an additional reward! Reward *2 quest points *5000 cooking experience *5000 fishing experience *2500 attack experience *2500 strength experience *2000 coins *A karambwan poisoned rune spear *Access to Tamayu's kp spear store (also sells cleaning cloths) *Access to Tiadeche's karambwan store (sells raw karambwan and karambwan vessels) *Ability to pray at the newly repaired tribal statue (works like an altar) *Ability to catch and cook karambwan and karambwanji *Ability to fight The Shaikahan (level 83, you need a kp spear to hit him). *You can also take part in the smithing section of Otto's Barbarian training Category:Quests